Survive as a Vampire
by CecePJOTHG
Summary: Annabeth was taken by vampires and he is told to turn percy into a vampire or they would kill him. Then she has to teach Percy how to keep himself under control. Please read btw suck at summaries and please review and read PLZ i beg you. I would get down on my knees except you wouldnt see it so there is no point.


**Hope you enjoy plz review and tell me if you like it**

**Percy **

Annabeth had been missing for about 4 weeks now. Percy was barely sleeping or eating. Percy needed to find her. He was so worried and now he knew how Annabeth felt when he was missing. Percy had iris messaged everyone he knew but no one knew where Annabeth was.

That morning Percy woke up with the dream he just had playing over in his head. The words they said were ringing in his head. "Come, we have her." They had said. Now Percy was in walking in the forest outside camp, looking for the place the people in his dream described.

**Annabeth**

**A bit earlier somewhere else**

"No!" Annabeth shouted." I would never do that." The people circled Annabeth. "We've already turned you, why don't you make him like you." They told Annabeth. "I couldn't. Arn't I enough for you." Annabeth said. "If you don't we'll kill him. It would be easy." Annabeth glared at them. The room they were in were filled with eyes staring at her.

The cold breeze swept in from out side. "Okay then, he dies." "No, I'll do it but Why do want him turned."Annabeths shouted out vedore they could do anything. "So many reasons." One said. "Now it's time, go." Annabeth walked out the door into a field.

**Percy**

Percy walked out into a felid surrounded by trees. Percy walked to the middle of the field. The long grass swayed in the wind. The smell of flowers was so strong because of the different flowers everywhere. Percy was about to leave. Annabeth walked out into the field as Percy was about to turn away. "Annabeth." Percy yelled.

Percy was so happy when he saw Annabeth. All the depression flew away. Annabeth smiled. Percy ran over through the long grass whacking his legs and Annabeth hugged him. Percy never wanted to let her go. "I missed you so much." Percy said. "Don't let me go." Annabeth told him. "Not now any way." Percy said.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was about cry. She didn't want to hurt Percy but otherwise he would die. She had to act now and act quick. Being in Percy's arms made her realize how hard it would be to do what she was about to do. Her face buried in his shoulders. In the perfect place for what she had to do. Annabeth turned her head toward Percy's neck. The wind swirled around them. It brought with messages saying "Do it now."

She was going to regret everything that happens next. She rather have this then Percy dead but technically he would dead but alive. Annabeth opened her mouth and bit into his neck. The new sharp vampire teeth sinking into his skin. Annabeth remember the vampires holding her down and then the teeth sinking into her neck.

The taste of blood filled Annabeth's mouth. It was a food taste and Annabeth was afraid she couldn't stop. Percy yelled in pain and Annabeth started to sob as she forced herself to pull away from his neck. Percy looked shocked. Percy's eyes rolled up into the back of his head. He fell to the grass. Annabeth dropped next to him.

Her tears fell onto his chest. Percy was barely breathing. The other vampires walked out. "You've done us well, go back to camp but be warned he will go after other people. Teach him the lessons we taught you. " one of them said. "Since you and him Aren't full vampires you can have sun light for 5 hours max and no longer. Remember this." Said the vampire with the dark hair. Annabeth glared at them with hate in her eyes. Then she turned back to Percy. Percy's breathing was getting back to normal. "Be warned your eyes will turn red when your on the hunt or mad.

Look out for this." They said at one before they all left. Annabeth wanted ignore it all and live her old life. This was now impossible, it would never be the same. At least she still had Percy. It would kill her if she was the only one. She wasn't sure if Percy would forgive her for this. If he didn't there was no point living. Percy started twitching.

He didn't look hurt on the outside. Annabeth knew that it was a different story inside. It was like dying over and over until you wake up. Each time in a different way, more and more horrible each time. Then Percy's eyes snapped open. His eyes a blood red color.


End file.
